Pirate and the Princess-The Adventure begins
by Mechanical-Rose-Sama
Summary: Lucy is on a trip with her father when pirates come and attack... bad pirates... then good pirates... everything around her is going crazy but Lucy feels like she is enjoying it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Adventure Begins

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the second day out on this sea voyage to meet with one of fathers business partners. We're on the Siren voyager. It's one of my father's boat. Oh how I wish I was able to stay home. Not that I get sick on sea trips but the fact that I have to stay in the hotel when we reach land unless I am accompanied by one of the servants and even then father refuses. I'm just lucky I'll be able to go out on the deck here on the ship but not for long. 'A lady must have perfect skin' or so father says. I just can't wait to watch the sea roll around us in all the glorious splendor that is the sea. I love the way the sea foams around the ship and pushes off to join with the rest of the sea. Well I will write more later. Hopefully there will be an adventure waiting for me this time unlike the last few times._

_-June 26 X791_

Lucy placed her pen down and smiled out the window of her cabin in the ship. She could see the clouds floating in the sky and white seagulls squawing through the air looking for food. "I want to see more," Lucy mumbled then said louder, "Virgo could you please pull out my old blue dress please? And I don't want all the petticoats just one or two will do. I want to feel the breeze not stand there imagining it."

"Yes princess." Virgo bowed and moved over to one of the trunks that were placed in the netting to keep them from moving with the sea. After rummaging through the trunk Virgo pulled out a slightly faded blue dress with white ruffles lining the semi-low neckline and two white stripes on the abdomen section, going from below the bosom area, to the skirt. The skirt hung down with a small white bottom ruffle lining. "Here, princess let me help you." As Lucy was standing there while Virgo was tying up her dress the ship rocked unexpectedly and Virgo fell into Lucy. "I'm sorry princess do you wish to punish me?"

Lucy smiled and helped herself and Virgo up. "Of course not Virgo it wasn't your fault and why do you always ask that?" All Virgo did was shrug before quickly finishing the laces. "Thank you Virgo, if you wish to stay in here and relax you may I'll be having Capricorn accompanying me." Virgo smiled brightly and nodded her head and left to go grab the goat-like man. A few minutes passed by and there came a knock on the door. Heading to the door Lucy grabbed her parasol just in case her father decided to join her up on the deck. "Thank you Capricorn for accompanying me up here I really dislike being in that cabin where I can't even view the sea or get the chance of seeing dolphins, do you think we will see some this time? We were only able to see them that one time but they were so wonderful." Lucy smiled a bittersweet smile, remembering the first and only time she saw dolphins live.

~~Flashback~~

It was when Lucy was just 8 years old, and it was her first time on a boat. She was giggling happily holding onto her "Little Sister" as she gazed out onto the sea. The ship was recently anchored so that the Heartfilia family could move around on the top deck, per the Head of the Heartfilia family's orders. Her dad didn't want anything to happen to his precious wife and daughter. Jude smiled at his wife as she walked next to his little girl. Lucy turned to the sea when a movement caught her attention. It was movement in the vast open ocean, the first movement she saw since they arrived on the ship about a week before, so pulling her mother's hand toward the bulwarks to get a better view. She told her mother that she saw something when her mother asked what caught her eye so as she leaned down to look through the hole that was there her mother protectively held onto her daughter as they looked for what it was. After about a minute or so there about 30 feet from the ship was a pod of dolphins jumping out of the water and playing with each other. As Lucy's mother told her all that she knew about dolphins Lucy was being more enthralled in what the cute animals were doing as she noticed some were getting closer to the boat. Her mother told her that the dolphins were curious animals and loved playing around ships to see what was going on on the ship and were told be be good fortune to the ship and the people on it. She also said that when they directed their attention on one of the passengers, or shipmates that they will find love that surpasses any on the Earthland could ever imagine. Lucy giggled because she noticed her mother looked over at her father when she said this. Lucy looked back through the whole to notice about five dolphins were playing next to the ship, jumping out of the water, diving back in and then a few seconds later coming back up, one of the dolphins sprayed her a little when Lucy started talking to it. Her mother said that the dolphin liked her. Feeling really happy about this Lucy talked more to the dolphin about herself and her "little sister" until her mother told her it was time they went to the cabin so they could sail off again. Throughout that whole trip her friend and its pod didn't leave the ship's side and escorted them to the port before whistling and leaving to play more out in the deep ocean.

Since that day Lucy loved everything about dolphins.

~~End of Flashback~~

Capricorn smiled down at his mistress with the same sad but happy look on his face as well at the memory of Lucy's mother, his previous mistress. "Yes, Mistress Lucy-sama. I do believe we will see some if they wish to show. Even though I am more than sure they will appear some time during our trip on the sea." He bowed slightly towards Lucy when she looked toward him.

"Capricorn, you know you do not have to call me Mistress unless father is around and you know he isn't going to be anywhere near the deck unless we are docked at the port." Lucy smiled gently up at her butler, in her family she was allowed to have a butler but Virgo was her main Lady's maid. "I feel as if you are part of my family Capricorn so please while father isn't around you don't have to call me Mistress. I feel weird when you or anyone calls me that."

Chuckling Capricorn pats Lucys hand that is resting on his forearm. "But Virgo calls you princess, what is the difference between me and her?"

"No matter what I do she won't even say my name. At least with you you say my name. So that is why it is weirder." Lucy looked back out toward the sea as the sun started to lean toward the horizon.

"Ma'am, the supper is ready. Do you wish to dine with the crew, you're father or by yourself tonight?" A voice was heard behind Lucy. When she turned she saw it was the quartermaster, dressed in slightly off white loose cloth shirt with the front top opened a little that allowed to see some of his chest and black pants tucked neatly into his half-calf black leather boots.

"Thank you sir, I will go see if father wants any company and if not then I shall join the crew so there would be no inconvenience." The quartermaster nodded and left to inform the captain. "Come on, Capricorn lets go see if this will be one of the rare occasions father wants my company?" With that they both walked below decks and headed for her fathers room.

~Later that night~

_Dear Diary,_

_Day two is over. Not surprising when father denied my company for dinner, even before we opened the door to his cabin he yells in his demanding voice that he wished to sup alone. I guess the quartermaster went to father before he came to me. Oh well, I heard some amazing stories while eating with the crew. I felt so at ease with them and them with I, so after supper was over and Cook went to the sink to rinse the dishes Geri started talking about the newest sea rumors. He said when he was walking around the port before we set had set sail that there was a band of pirate roaming around the seas now, they go after ships for the booty and cause a lot of damage to the ship. He said that it was said that the captain was so fearsome that the crew was scared to just leave the ship without permission. When I asked them if they knew if the pirates would be coming after us they assuredly said that they wouldnt but I'm not sure it was well known that father and I were sailing to Midi and everyone in Fiore knows the Heartfilia name. Capricorn and Virgo has tried to assure me as well so I am more at ease than I was before but still I am unsure. We are going around Caelum because the passageway between Caelum and Minstrel was blocked and straight into pirate territory. As worried as I am about our future adventure I can not ignore the feeling of excitement is blooming. _

_Good Night Diary_

_-June 26 X791_


	2. Chapter 2-The Trip Inland

Chapter 2- The Trip Inland

Part 1

_Dear Diary, _

_We have been at sea for about a week now and we are going to dock at the town of Crystal Lake for some supplies and so father can rely a message to his business parent. I haven't been to Crystal Lake but the crew says that it is a port town where everyone is friendly and the merchants sell everything from fish to jewelry. The captain said that we would be here for a few hours so it would be a shame to be stuck on the ship and said I should go look around. It is his hometown and he is so proud of how much the town has flourished over the past couple years. He said when he was just a lad the town was a shabby condition with the storms that were pouring over them and the lack of funds to support the town but he said once the lake showed up, all the storms seemed to lessen and allowed the town folk to further the merchandise being sold at the port market. When I asked him about the lake that just appeared he said that it was probably one of the storms that caused it but he doesn't understand how the water is so crystal clear like a mirror and yet no one could see the bottom. I wonder if I could go and visit this lake just to see if it might inspire my story. shhh. You can not tell father. He thinks that my dream of being a novelist is just that a dream. He wants me to marry Sir Hughes The Royal Army Captain of the 3rd Magic War Division, and he sure doesn't let you forget it either. I don't want to marry him, he might seem funny and everything my father isn't but he is just like him-controlling and wants more money. Oh no I do NOT want that to be my husband. I want to marry someone who loves me for me, who will be my __knight in shining armor __strike that I want someone who is spontaneous, head strong and will always protect me. He's got to be funny, kind and generous... *sigh* Oh there is the bellow on the deck I guess its about time that we are landing in the dock. _

_-July 1, X791_

Lucy gently closed her diary and turned around. "Oh Virgo I can't wait to go see this town. Another adventure for us," Lucy smiled and walked over to her trunks. "Are you going to join me into town with Capricorn or are you wanting to stay here?" Lucy pulls out a light pink dress and starts to unbutton her gown.

"Oh princess, I should be doing that if your father saw you doing that he would have my head." Virgo rushes over to Lucy. "I will accompany you and Capricorn. It is my duty as your maid to accompany you when going into town."

"Okay, thank you Virgo could you also please don't make the stay so tight." Lucy groans a sigh a relief when she feels her lungs expand with the extra oxygen seeping into them. "Thank you again Virgo. I can't wait to see the market and all the people. I really want to see the lake the captain was talking about. I hope we have enough time to see all of it." As Virgo finishes the last button a knock is heard on the door so Virgo walks over and opens the door slightly revealing the Captain and Capricorn.

"Good Morning Miss Lucy, I have some bad news," The captain shifts his feet a little bit before continuing, "We seemed to have less supplies than originally thought so we will be here well past Afternoon Tea. I have informed your father and he seems none too pleased with this small set back. Please forgive me and me crew Miss." He bows down slightly.

Lucy couldn't believe the good news and could barely contain the sudden burst of joy. "Oh captain, that to me sir, is wonderful news. I was just telling Virgo that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see all that I want to, now I will be able to see it all and not have to rush." Lucy smiled her brightest smile and moved to head out the cabin. "Captain do you recommend a restaurant for us to eat brunch at? I seem to have a sudden need for food." Lucy laughed a little at the blush the captain had on his sun tanned cheeks.

"Well, me mother owns a little bakery right in the middle of the market. She has the best sweets and most of her food just melts in your mouth. 'Tis simply wonderful." The Captain recovered wonderfully and escorted Lucy onto the deck. "Your father has already left the ship."

"Oh that is fine. I am sure he didn't want to escort me anywhere. Oh Virgo did you bring my-" Lucy turned around to see that Virgo had indeed brought her drawstring silk pouch. "Thank you Virgo I will carry it. Why don't we all head to the captain's mama's restaurant then. I know I can not wait to see all that she has. Good day captain I will be back after Afternoon tea." Waving back at the captain Lucy, Virgo and Capricorn head off the ship to look around. As they were walking off the gangway, Lucy could hear the yelling of fishwives trying to sell the catch their husband has just brought in competing with the others as well as yelling at the children who were running around with wooden swords playing pirates. It is so lively that Lucy just smiles brightly and thinks 'I can't wait to see the rest of the town if this is just the fish market.' Walking down through the streets Lucy and Virgo look at all the beautiful trinkets and baubles that sit next to some of the fish baskets. A trinket that caught Lucy's eye, it was a mother of pearl hair comb it had stars ranging from small to medium, they were made from driftwood speckled with mother of pearl. There was also little pearls flowing from one star to another in a flow that looked like a wave, little designs were incredibly carved into the pearls. When Lucy was standing there long enough to get a great view of the comb the dealer came over and smiled brightly, "That is a piece has been in my family for generations. It has seen so much history and some even say that it was carved by Amphitrite, herself, when she fled to Altas after Poseidon proposed to her." Lucy looked back down at the piece and delicately touched the stars feeling a warm feeling come from it, a different warmth than what would have been coming off of a piece of jewelry in mid-morning.

"It is a wonderful piece I have never seen anything so wonderful before. May I?" Lucy looked up at the woman, who gave her a nod. Lucy then gently picked it up and placed it next to her hair then looked in the mirror next to it. "Oh wow, it is just amazing and so warm also. I bet this looks wonderful on you also. I bet you are the envy in all of town."

"haha, no I am not, and I have never worn that piece it only shows its beauty to the one it was destined for. That was what was passed down throughout the generations. '_The beauty will show to the one who has a pure heart and the genuine love of those around her as well as the sea itself._' It has sat in that spot each day and everyone passes it by it. I didn't even want to bring it out truthfully. I was about to give up hope that it would ever find the one it was meant to be with. I never truly believed that story I just thought it was some story made up so that we could sell it but no one even glanced at it. Here you can have, it belongs with you." The dealer placed the piece gently in Lucy's hair and smiled gently at it. "Ah, Now I can see the beauty that was told it held."

"Oh, my thank you so much." Lucy pulled out her reticule, "How much?"

"Oh no, Don't worry about it. It is yours." The dealer shook her hands

"Oh but I have to. Here please take this" Lucy tries to hand her 350,000 Jewels.

"Oh I insist I can not take it. Thats way too much and I already said that it was yours." The dealer replied apologetic

"I insist also please take it. I really would feel terrible if I got it for nothing." Lucy pressed the jewels into the dealers hands and grasped them tightly together. "If you do not want it for the wonderful comb then please just think of it as a gift." Lucy and the dealer kept at it for a while until the dealer finally gave in but promised to find her later to give her something. "Thank you, bye now. Oh goodness I am starving lets go eat." Lucy started do the pathway again feeling wonderful about her new trinket.

They reached the bakery and ordered their food. Lucy looked around and smiled greatly as the waitress, an elderly lady, brought over their food. Lucy had a blueberry muffin with whipped butter cream on top and a slice of the sausage roll(A/N::My family usually calls them sausage thingies-which is sausage and cream cheese rolled in a crescent dough- THEY ARE FABULOUS) that was pulled out a few minutes prior while Virgo got a honey biscuit and a small meat pie, Capricorn said he didn't want anything so Lucy ordered him a bagel with vegetable cream cheese on the side. They ate the brunch as they were filled in on how to get to the lake. After they were finished they thanked the manager and the waitress and gave them a very decent tip, for the food was mouth watering and amazing.

"Alright, they said that the easiest way to get to the lake would be to hire a cart from Johnson's Horse and Carts. It should be down the road on the left. I can't wait to see this lake, can you Virgo?" Lucy smiled at her maid as they made their way toward Johnson's.

"Well to be honest Princess I would rather not see more water right now, so I will just wait in the cart." Virgo bowed slightly toward Lucy while keeping pace with her master.

"That is fine. I shouldn't take long i just want to look," They arrived at Johnson's and order a driver and a cart to take them to the crystal lake. While they rode to the lake they viewed the flowing town around them and then soon they were onto the forest path. They all rode in comfortable silence till the driver stopped the cart and explained to them that the lake was just a little farther up but he couldn't drive the cart any closer. Thanking the driver Lucy and Capricorn walked into the forest in search of the lake.

AT LAKE

"Oh goodness capricorn it is more wonderful than they all said. It seems to glow within." Lucy stares at the area. The lake wasn't huge but in the same it wasn't a small lake, it was probably a good 2 acres long. The surface was so smooth, like a mirror's surface, there were big rocks jutting out above the water, like a diving board, and there were even flat rocks next to the other rocks where one could lay down and sunbathe. The trees around gave the lake a good coverage but also let light play on the water like little fairies dancing a tune only they could hear, the greenery around the lake itself was brighter than that in the forest or any shrubs that could have graced the yard of the Heartfilia Estate. As Lucy stepped closer to the lake Capricorn stayed behind keeping a watchful eye out for any danger that might harm his missus but to him it seemed everything was a peace.

Lucy went and sat on one of the flat rocks and stared deep into the lake. '_They were right you can't see the bottom, and yet I can see my reflection perfectly._' She saw her hair was a little disheveled from the ride in the cart but the hair comb seemed to keep it all from her face, a slight red brushing her skin that was exposed and her cheeks sported a brighter red. Lucy had a sudden thought as her eyes gazed at the reflection of the comb to place her feet into the water. Without thinking twice she took off her shoes and moved closer to the edge. She unfearfully lowered her feet slowly toward the surface, once the water skimmed her toes she felt the coolness of it and she couldn't wait to submerge her feet, tiny ripples moving off her feet. She sat there for a good minute or two just stared into the lake not looking at anything in particular when about 10 feet away bubbles started busting out from the surface. A form arose from the bubbles with water rushing down from the top of the head down back to the lake. Lucy looked up and saw long blue hair brushed back and held back with a gold head band, blue gems dangled from the ears, and blue piercing eyes. The torso of the body had a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol, located on her collarbone and a blue revealing bikini top covering huge breasts, with gold armlets on both of the arms and wrist; the lower half of the form had a long blue fish-tail with three piercings on the left side, and a golden belt at the waist.

When Lucy looked back up the eyes angrily pierced into her, "What in the blue seas do you think you are doing?"

"Who-who are you?" Lucy asked curiously. Capricorn was standing behind his missus protectively.

Placing her hands on her hips the form angrily stated, "I am Aquarius. Now tell me why you dare place your feet in my lake?!"

"I am so sorry that I did that. I was just... compelled to do to so. I just had a feeling to do it." Lucy stared at the mermaid form in front of her still trying to comprehend it. All of a sudden a gush of wind blows and catches Lucys hair, making it run over her face. Aquarius is watching as Lucy pushes the hair out of her face and she catches sight of the comb in her hair.

"Oh fucking great really? You're the one it choose!" Aquarius grabs her jug that appeared out of no where and water started flowing toward Lucy. Lucky for her though Capricorn picked her up in before she could get swept away.

"That was not nice Aquarius-sama" Capricorn stated as he placed his missus back down.

"What the hell do you care, goat-boy? Whatever just get the hell away from me, but first here," Aquarius tosses a charm-like starfish to Lucy. "This will show that you have been here. And that I acknowledge you. Now go before I change my mind." She raised her jug up in warning and watched as Lucy and Capricorn left.

"Well what did she mean by that?" Lucy looked down at the starfish and it seemed like it was alive, it was a red and orange starfish that looked real. she placed it next to her bracelet to see where it would look good at and it latched onto her skin, on the right side of her wrist. Lucy jumped a little and freaked out but watched it closer. It didn't seem like it would be able to be detached, when she started moving her arm around, so after a little bit she started walking again. "Why are so many weird things happening?" She mumbled out loud as they got to the clearing with Virgo and the cart driver.

"Already ready to go ma'am?" The cart driver asked as he got up from leaning inside the cart. Lucy nodded smiling up at him. "Alright ma'am, is there any place you would like to go?"

"Well seeing as how my visit here got cut short, I'm not entirely sure where I should go. I still have about two hours till I am to meet with the captain. So would you have any idea where I should go?" Lucy asked as she was helped into the cart.

"Well ma'am we do have a tavern that sells great samwichs" his accent came out when he said sandwiches. "it is almost lunch time and by the time we reach the town it will little past lunch. And I expect you are hungry." He smiled shyly as he turned the cart around.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I am parched as well. Could you tell me more about the lake? It was so beautiful."

"Well there isn't much." He shrugged and looked ahead, "It appeared out of a storm and most of the people who have gone there say that it is so peaceful and quiet but there are some that say that it is cursed."

"Oh, How so? I would never believe that place would be cursed." Lucy was really intrigued.

"Well some say that there is a form that appears and will wash away anyone that dares go into the lake to see more underneath. I've never personally seen it but my brother said that his friend was thrown from the lake by a force as strong as any hurricane we've seen in decades." He shook a little at the memory. "But don't worry none ma'am I'm sure that it is all a lie."

Lucy smiled at him and didn't say anything as she thought about the form and knew that it was all too real but she didn't believe it was a curse. The rest of the trip into town was passed by comfortable silence.

Once they reached town Lucy and her companions went to the tavern. It was a little run down and sported the towns bar as well but it had a nice atmosphere and it seemed like a nice place to eat lunch at. They were shown to their table near the window but not far from the bar and its semi-wild bunch. After they ordered their lunch they looked around the tavern at the people in there. As the Lucy and Virgo looked out the window watching the woman in all their different color clothes walk by a group of ruffins walked through the doors and headed to the bar. They looked like a trio of sailors off of a cargo ship. What caught Lucys attention was when they started talking.

"Oh kami, you realize we ain't going to get paid for this week right?" One said with orange hair.

"Worse than that. We might not even have a bloody job. What am I going to do? My bonnie lass sure ain't going to like me not having no job." The brown haired one said.

"Well if the captain listened to the quartermaster we wouldn't have this problem. That damn man knew pirating has been up recently and yet still made us go through the water with no weapons." The last one said, he was bald.

"Well he didn't think that pirate would actually attack a cargo ship. The captain must have leaked out that we were shipping spices. Those dangnabit pirates knows how much spices go for now. Ugh." The orange hair sailor smacked his head against the bar.

The bartender told them to lower their voices before they scared the other customers and the rest of the conversation was mumbles from Lucys sit point.

"Oh no. I thought it was just a rumor that the pirates were running around in the waters. Do you think that we will be okay. I mean we're not going to be carrying anything right?" Lucy worried her lip a little as she wondered what would happen. She wasn't completely terrified but she thought it was a little thrilling to think that she might encounter a pirate.

"No, Missus we won't encounter any pirates don't worry." Capricorn stated assuredly and then looked back at his food and started to eat small bits.

"Don't worry about the pirates princess, If we see a pirate you can punish me.:" Virgo bowed over her food then waited till Lucy ate some more food.

A few minutes passed in silence when a shadow casted over the table, when Lucy looked up she saw the captain. "Hello captain. This place is so wonderful. I am so glad that we were able to stop here. Please join us." She gestured to the empty seat across from her.

The captain nodded and then sat across from her. "Hello Miss Lucy. I came in land to search for you. Your father is furious that you were not on the ship when he returned. I personally said I would come for you because this is my village." He said. "I am sorry miss but you are to return immediately. I do hope that you got to see everything you wanted to."

"Actually I did. Thank you." She smiled brightly, "The lake was wonderful and the food your mom made was amazing. She was so wonderful. And she loves you very much." Lucy looked back down at the empty plate, "I will go back now I guess. Hes not really worried about me, he just doesn't want me to run away from my 'duties'." She sighed and stood up. "I guess I shall head back now. Thank you for allowing me the privilege of seeing your home village. Virgo and Capricorn please finish your food and catch up with me. I would like some time to think alone. Thank you" She then walked out of the tavern and slowly walked out toward the ship. She was walking, deep in thought, on the sidewalk, not really realizing where she was going. All she was seeing really was the beautiful scenery of the lake and all the friendly faces that she met in the town as well as the thought that if her father has his way she will never be able to see places like this. She starting playing out the scenario of if..correction.. when she became Sir Hughes wife. She would be taking care of his house, while he was out roughing it with the his crew and even worse with other ladies. She would have to endure his rough hands-

BAM! She runs right into someone, and gets knocked straight to the ground. 'Holy Mavis, did I hit a tree? No I couldn't have I was on the sidewalk...Right?' Lucy thought as she tried to clear her dizziness. "I am so sorry. I must have been daydreaming.. Well more of daynightmaring" Lucy picked herself up and looked around for who ever she ran into. But there was no one around. "Well maybe I just hit something," she looked ahead of her and saw no thing. "Well then, I must be losing it." She mumbled as she entered the market to get to the ship. What she didn't realize was that there was a shadow following her holding onto her reticule. that was now almost empty.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had such a wonderful day today. I was given a beautiful hair comb and even met, I believe a real mermaid. I know right? crazy, but I really saw her and I have this little star to remind me of it. I wonder if it needs water or something. I thought that it was just a charm but it attached itself to my skin and I don't think it wants to come off. The city of Crystal Lake is so wonderful, everyone was so friendly and kind. I want to visit this place again... but I doubt I will be able to. When I got back on the ship father called me into his cabin and yelled about how I shouldn't be out and that I shouldn't be showing myself around to other men, because of my 'betrothed'. Like really? I wasn't hooking up with every guy in eye view or any guy at all. I don't want to even marry that pompous Sir Hughes, he is too much like father and I fear worse. Well anyways, I heard news in town-that I didn't tell father- that pirates are truly roaming around in the sea, RIGHT where we are sailing. I am a little excited that I might see a real pirate ship but I don't believe that I want to 'see' it, understand? Oh well. Father said he would be staying in his cabin for the next week so he can do.. blah blah work.. blah. That's really all I heard, but that means I will be able to stay on the top deck without having to worry about him yelling at me for 'ruining my skin.' Oh he drives me so crazy, I don't know how mother handled it... truthfully I believe he wasn't like this before she passed. I remember him smiling when I was younger... now he doesn't. Good night diary._

_-July 1, X791_


End file.
